Zach (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP)
Zachary is a Twokinds oc and a Playable Character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Theme: Fairy Tail - Fists Blazing Attributies Human/Illusion In his human form, he is more magic based and will attack with his sword often as well. He has determination worth noting. Though his power can last him quite a while. Keidran He has unnatural agility and also claws that can do as much damage as his sword. It'd be advised to watch what form he's in, otherwise, you may end up in a heap of trouble! So just be careful which form you're fighting and plan accordingly. Appearance Human/Illusion In his human form he has almost orange skin with blonde hair. He wears a white fur jacket along with a blue scarf with black tiger stripes. He also wears long jeans as well as orange sneakers. He also wears a glove on his left hand, a mana crystal being contained inside of it as it's surrounded by a ring of gold. He also has a leather strap on his wrist keeping the glove from falling off. He also has bright blue eyes. Keidran In his Keidran form, he has orange fur with black stripes as well as a wet nose and white fur going down from his nose. He also has blonde hair like his normal form and also has orange tiger ears with black stripes on them. He also wears a white t-shirt and also long jeans like his illusion. Though he doesn't wear shoes but instead wears wraps on his feet. He has blue eyes that sparkle with happiness when he's around Amber. As well as he has slit pupils. He also has a fairly long tail with black stripes and is black at the end. He also wears the same glove and wrist strap as his human form. Trophy/Statue Description Zachary, or Zach for short, is a Keidran disguised as a human thanks to illusion spells. Though his mana crystal is charged directly from the Spirit Stone over in the new Hunter HQ (Convex destroyed the old Hunter HQ), even the spirit stone, an item that contains the power and essence of 7 deities, has it’s limits, as such, he can only keep up his illusion for a limited time. He only shows his true form to those he really trusts (in fact, he’ll kill me for posting this). Though he may be Keidran, he has the skills and knowledge of a human. He is quite a warrior and knows quite a few spells, such as the illusion spell or heart’s desire spell. His specialty is illusion and combat based magic. Attacks Ground Attacks * Idle: Kicks and then does a flurry of punches, ending with a roundhouse. (7% first, then 4% each extra strike, 10% for finisher) * Up: Uppercuts (12%) * Down: Trips, creating a small wave of flames. (9% for attack, 2% for flame wave) * Front: Tackles, flames in his hands (8%) * Back: Spins around, kicking. (9%) Aerial Attacks * Idle: Punch/Claw (7%) * Up: Flipping Kick (8%) * Down: Spinning Comet (11% for downward strike, 16% for hitting the ground) * Front: Punches then spins, kicking. (8% punch, 13% kicking) * Back: Backflips, kicking (9%) Smash Attacks * Up: * Side: * Down: Grabs and Throws *Grab: Tackles if moving, grabs you by the neck if idle *Pummel: Claws / Punches (6% each) *Forward Throw: Punts you hard (13%) * Back Throw: Grabs your legs and spins, throwing you backwards. (12%) *Up Throw: Kicks you straight upward (15%) *Down Throw: Tosses you onto the ground and bashes you. (16%) Special Attacks Trivia * He's the first character to be able to switch forms in mid-battle. * He's dating Saiyan Cat Amber Wells * His full name is Zachary but most just call him Zach * He had amnesia at a young age, though his human form allows him to live as long as a human. Palette Swaps Illusion Palette Swaps will go here Keidran Palette Swaps will go here